


[Fanmix] Bodyslide By Two

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Fanmixes [3]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: Not very creative title but: a playlist inspired by cablepool.





	[Fanmix] Bodyslide By Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



cover art by duendeverde4

### Streaming Audio

on Spotify

[ on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLXEFt-Uxkxs8n8fkztQjvHs7utwEGG9g8)

### Playlist

[Lorde - Homemade Dynamite](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lorde/homemadedynamite.html)

[Me First And The Gimme Gimmes - Karma Chameleon](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/cultureclub/karmachameleon.html)

[Bastille - Flaws](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bastille/flaws.html)

[The Fratellis-Impostors (Little By Little)](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/fratellis/impostorslittlebylittle.html)

[Foo Fighters- The Best Of You](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/foofighters/bestofyou.html)

[Fall Out Boy - Just One Yesterday (Feat. Foxes)](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/falloutboy/justoneyesterday.html)

[The Maine - Visions](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/maine/visions.html)

[Billy Talent - Pins And Needles](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/billytalent/pinsandneedles.html)

[Panic! At The Disco: The Calendar](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/panicatthedisco/thecalendar.html)

[Twenty One Pilots - Tear In My Heart](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/twentyonepilots/tearinmyheart.html)

[Fall Out Boy - Bang The Doldrums](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/falloutboy/bangthedoldrums.html)

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fanmix was made for misura, for [Fandom Fundraiser for Hurricane Harvey (aka harvey_fanaid)](https://harvey-fanaid.dreamwidth.org/) :DD!


End file.
